shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wrath of Hades Part 12
(inside Apollo's house) Greenwood: She's still breathing, but she's been unconscious since Ares left. Victor: So, she fainted? Apollo: On the spot. Terra: She'll be okay, Apollo, I know she will. Storm: And I know I'm hungry. Ishmael, serve us some food. Ishmael: Right away....(he goes and brings several plates of food) So is she gonna wake up anytime soon? It's been a few days and the Log Pose is set. (Terra checks her wrist) Terra: Yeah it finally adjusted yesterday. What's the deal? Sigfried: There's no point in waiting. Storm: Well I don't want to leave this girl all unconscious by herself. Apollo: What do you mean? I'll be with her. Storm: So you're not joining our crew? Apollo: What gave you that idea? Storm: I was thinking you would. I noticed you play the harp so you could be our musician. I'm horrible at singing and everyone always gets pissed off at each other so I was hoping you could cheer us up. Terra: Join the crew Apollo! That would be awesome! Apollo: Well who is going to look after Athena? Zeus: I will. Ishmael: Where did he come from? Zeus: Athena will live in the palace with me. Apollo, much has happened here and you of all people have lost the most. However, if you track down Ares and bring him back Athena will be happy and maybe she'll snap out of her coma. Apollo: Maybe....but how would I even find Ares? All I know is that he is with some guy wearing a cloak with the letter 8. Zeus: Who knows but you'll never find him on this island. Apollo: (sighs) I guess you're right. I'll join your crew, Captain Storm. I guess it'll be fun being a pirate. Terra: Yay! Now we can hang out all the time! Victor: (cough) Too obvious (cough) Terra: ???? Ishmael: Great.....another person to cook for. Sigfried: More crewmembers = more power. We're on our way to becoming a notorious pirate crew. Apollo: I'll just leave Athena this note and we can go. (he puts the note next to her, then picks up his harp) Okay I'm ready to leave. Zeus: Thank you all for what you have one on this islan. I realize that you all are pirates but now I realize that all pirates are not bad. If you ever come back here I will treat you with hospitality. Storm: Sweet. Alright crew, let's move out! (they leave Apollo's house and return to the Spirit of Freedom) Apollo: This is a nice ship. When you guys first came here I knew you would stir up trouble, but I had no idea I'd be leaving with you guys. Victor: I'm sure we all felt the same way when we joined the crew. Apollo: I just hope Athena wakes up to read my note. (he starts playing his harp as the Spirit of Freedom sails away) (in Zeus's palace Athena begins to wake up) Athena: Wow I have a headache. (she notices the note) What's this (the note says) Dear Athena, This isn't the best way to let you know, but I am leaving with the Stormrier Pirates to join their crew. I hope to return soon with many tales of adventures. I also intend to bring Ares back so we can all live happily together. Please don't miss me too much, although I'm sure you'll have plenty to do. You friend, Apollo Athena: ............................................................Thank you Apollo....thank you so much TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Roughseas